Candle Checklist
This is a list revealing the locations of all the Candles in The Adventures of Bouapha: Sleepless Hollow. Back Roads Total Candles: 1,Move through the trees there and walk through to get the Candle here. Sleepless Hollow Total Candles: 1 :1 - Hit switch to drain well : Then,Find it here.(Do note that if you do this,you cannot fish from the well anymore for the rest of the game) Sleepless Inn Total Candles: 3 :1 - on 3rd floor here. : :1 - Type Candle into ledger : :1 - Needs Red Key Town Hall Total Candles: 1 :1 - Solve floor tile puzzle, CA. : Yonder Barn Total Candles: 3 :3 - Get rid of hay blocking them. : :*the Bottom Right one where a cow cannot reach into by setting the spiders crawling around it with the Flamebringer. Sleepy Woods Total Candles: 4 :4 - nothing special Ghastly Graveyard Total Candles: 5 :2 - Use Flamebringer to light the dark area :1 - Use Sparkthrower :1 - Come in from Brayka Lake entrance :1 - Needs Bonecrusher and Earsplitter, use Earsplitter on the lamp outside the Tomb of Mirrors entrance, then use Bonecrusher to spawn Funnybones to walk through the mud and go down to get the candle. : Brayka Lake Total Candles: 8 :1 - Nothing special :1 - Needs Blue Key :1 - Needs Green Key :1 - Needs Red Key : :2 - On the Zombie island :1 - Kill the Froggy on the island with the fishing reel :1 - Nothing special (on far side) Tomb of Flames Total Candles: 17 :1 - Room next to burning word maze, dark area : :1 - Above the Lazy Bones, needs Lightreaver :2 - Straight above the entrance, use Lightreaver :1 - nothing special (Need Green Key) :4 - Need Yellow Key and EarSplitter,kill pumpkins. :*Once you unlock the Yellow door here, the wall with spawn, you need the Earsplitter to kill these pumpkins through it. : :1 - Below the Creepy Crawly lock, kill spiders with Sparkthrower, or aiming at them carefully :1 - Below the Creepy Crawly lock, make way around hot tile area using Lightreaver :*To explain in precise detail, you best bite the bullet and use your Lightreaver halfway, as even a LVL 9 Lightreaver still had not enough energy to last through the entire toasty pathway. :1 - Hole in wall directly west of 7 :2 - Set clock to 7, needs Flamebringer to ignite Lazybones to see the area. :1 - Set clock to 10 :1 - Set clock to 10. then 11; need Bonecrusher, get Funnybone to push the clock so you are in the room. : :1 - Set clock to 2 Tomb of Mirrors Total Candles: 8 :2 - Reflecting pool : :1 - The Dumb Side entrance :2 - Mutant Zombie trap :2 - First get yellow key, then use Earsplitter on Boomkins :You could try using the Planetsmasher to attract the pumpkins onto their respective switch positions, then go into the room,which would unlock the room and turn them into Boomkins. :That is how i beat the ACME Pumpkin Lock. :*Please beware hitting the Boomkins will cause them to explode,with their blast radius likely able to hit you. :*Also, there will be 3 Your Bad Sides waiting to pounce on you once you enter the room for the candles. : :1 - Kill Your Bad Side * To unlock the lights on the other side of the dark room filled with water, use FlameBringer on a Ghost and hope it will teleport to the other lamp, unlocking the path. Tomb of Darkness Total Candles: 14 :1 - On the way to the barrel puzzle :1 - Maze of Insanity : :1 - Destroy the Laser turret first, then go into the tunnel it was blasting from. :1 - Use Dumb Side portal next to hammer :2 - Dumb Side entrance :2 - Aquazoid pond, need Sparkthrower, :2 - Use Barrel to open up new room, :*This is a strange puzzle where you have to step on the gray tile to spawn a barrel, that acts somewhat like a automatic steering object where you have to guide it around to light up this area to go to the next barrel puzzle area, or in a certain case, unlock a certain room for this candle.Said room to unlock the watery island candle door is also completely in the dark with zombies with two candles inside. : : : 1 - Glarch pond :1 - catch Glarch : :1 - Kill Starey Bats with Sparkthrower :1 - Mud maze, use Bonecrusher Tomb of Sparks Total Candles: 11 :3 - Kill the Sparkys :2 - Use the Brayka Lake journal page code 427813. :2 - PRY room :2 - A push electric coil to unlock a dark room puzzle. Push the coil until the other one can pass through the green square tiles to unlock the lamp switch in the water to be hittable.You will need the Sparkthrower or the Spring to hit that lamp. :2 - Coil Puzzle after teleporter Tomb of Din Total Candles: 9 :1 - Kill the Rock 'n Roll in the enclosed area :1 - Bat Puzzle, You need the Bonecrusher. : :2 - Dark area :3 - 10 bat puzzle :1 - Use Yellow Key :1 - Beetle maze Tomb of Bones Total Candles: 10 :2 - Puzzle by Dumb Side entrance : :2 - solve "journal" puzzle :2 - hidden room :1 - outside "GOAL" room :1 - Room 6 of the Tile Switch puzzle. Set it to look like a 6. :1 - near "journal" puzzle, needs Bonecrusher :1 - room 2, need Bonecrusher The Dumb Side Total Candles: 3 :3 - Sleepy Woods postal Underhollow Total Candles: 1 :1 - Needs Bonecrusher Secret Area Total Candles: 1 :1 - Kill everything Category:Sleepless Hollow